Step By Step
by Hatenisa
Summary: "I want to find all the reasons to fall in love with you again, step by step."
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

So first of all I wanted to say sorry because I didn't finish my first fan fiction! I'm  
>lame like that.<br>But seriously I wasn't feeling it anymore and it wouldn't be fair for me and especially  
>not for you guys if I kept writing it like that.<p>

But I'm back with something new, and I will try to keep it at a good rhythm. So... I hope  
>you like it and excuse my grammar errors or punctuation or anything like that ^.^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's ℙⓄƲ<strong>

_Much was destroyed by the war, many people died with honor protecting the future of humanity, but none of that was in vain because the war was finally over. Naruto and Sasuke were able to seal Kaguya just in time. If the metamorphosis of the cocoons had gone further it could never be undone. _

_It took about thirty minutes before everyone woke up of that infinite dream that was not so infinite anymore._

_All shinobi took a huge hit because of Madara's attacks. Some of them died in the treating process, others would be debilitated for the rest of their life, but somehow they were happy, even the ones who died, because there was finally peace in the world and they could rest for all eternity with no regrets._

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

_And that's were my peace ends. It has been almost a year since the war and gradually all villages have returned to normal, grieving time was over and everyone moved on._

"What is it Naruto? And can you please stop screaming?"

_Naruto still had that child in him but I think that after what happened he matured a lot, we wouldn't do things carelessly anymore, and he thought of consequences first. After the sealing Kaguya he and Sasuke lost the power the Sage of the Six Paths gave them and they are finally taking tests to advance as ninjas._

"Sorry Sakura-chan, my bad!"- He said as he gave me that typical smile of his- "Does our team meeting still stand for you? I already talked to Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi and they will be there. So?"

_Ever since team 7 reunited we go out once a week and today we were going to a PUB for the first time._

"Of course Naruto!"_ I said smiling._

"Awesome! Then let's meet at Ichiraku at 7PM okay? See you later Sakura-chan! Oh, and don't forget to dress up nicely" _He said as he was leaving my gabinet._

"Sounds good, see you later".

* * *

><p><strong>6:38 PM<strong>

_I got to admit, I was at my finest. My dress was simple and sophisticated at the same time, it was a black tight V cut with a winkled set that defined my waist and crossed at the back, I had nude high shoes and a and a nude and black purse._

_I stopped at the mirror at my hall to adjust my messy high pony tail and put on some lipstick on and I was ready to go._

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 PM<strong>

_I arrived earlier as usual and waited for them to arrive too. Of course the first one to arrive was Sasuke._

"Hi Sasuke"

_My relationship with Sasuke changed a little; in fact I was the only thing that changed. I stopped caring, for me he was just a friend and a fellow teammate._

"Hm" _he said as he looked at me._

_I saw his eyes widen a little; maybe he was surprised about the way that I was dressed. oh well, I may be over him , but seeing him checking me out not only makes me a little happy but also gives me the confidence to do some risky things._

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I've been just fine thank you" _I said as I smiled._

"Hm"

"You look handsome as always Sasuke"- _I said as a looked at him in the eye and made a little smirk_- "Still my type"

_I don't think he found that funny. In fact, I think he didn't like it at all because I saw his eyes narrow and it gave me the impression he wanted to glare but couldn't...Oh well, that's what I get for trying to be funny._

"I was joking, geez... I'm sorry if that offended you in any way"-_I said rolling my eyes. And I could see his face turning emotionless again _- "Oh well".

_Sasuke leaned over the wall and we waited 15 minutes (awkwardly) for Naruto, Kakashi and Sai (of course they had to be late)._

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme"- _said Naruto with that big smile_- "Woa! Sakura-chan...You look gorgeous!"

"Oh, thanks" I_ smiled a little for sure, he was always sweet (when he wasn't being a child, or an idiot) Hinata sure was lucky to have a boyfriend like him. I'm really glad things worked out fine for them; It took a wile since Hinata is a Shy girl and Naruto the most dense person that I know_.

"I read in a book that this is what is called being attractive"- _said Sai, at that I smiled because I thought that he was being nice to me for a change_ – "or a hooker"- _I sweat dropped; It was never going to happen._

"Well, how about we go inside so we can eat?" I_ looked at Kakashi and nodded and so we all walked inside, starting a very promising night._

* * *

><p>That's was it guys!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, I sure did writing it!

I will also upload today the next two chapters because this fanfiction is already ongoing on Deviantart ( I leave the link at the end, in case you want to check that out).

And yeah, thanks for supporting and caring. If you want and liked my ff please share... it would help me out a lot!

Yosh, bye for now!

Love,

Hatenisa


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys,

I´m so late for this one, and I´m so sorry T.T and I hope you beautiful people can forgive me for that!  
>Anyway, I´m in Germany, YEY! \*o* It´s been cool so far, but is far too cold for summer, so that you can imagine, I´m lying in bed with my cousin Jenny and three blankets. Yep, pretty overdo I know, but I´m still cold. Weather be damned.  
>Make sure to share your love as you leave a comment or give a fave , I really appreciate all the views you guys give me, but I also would like to know your opinion, even if it is negatively... I still appreciate it.<p>

Oki, bye for now!

Love,

Hatenisa

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku, 7:05 PM<strong>

**Sasuke's ℙⓄƲ**

_Damn it!_

_Damn it!_

_Damn it! Damn it all._

_First of all, Sakura looks really pleasing to the eye. The way the dress fits her, how long and fit her legs looked because of the high heels, The little strands of hair that gracefully fall from her hairdo, how full and tempting her lips looked... _

_Wait! WHAT?!_

_What the hell am I thinking right now?! _

_Sakura isn't supposed to look pleasing to the eye and her lips are certainly not supposed to look tempting!_

_Second of all, I think I might be getting sick or something, because let's face it, something has to be going on with me if I think that Sakura looks THIS good looking._

_Agh! _

_There I go again... F*cking Hormones._

**Normal ℙⓄƲ**

"Sakura-chan, what do you want to eat?" asked Naruto as leaned over to Sakura so they could see the menu together.

"I think i´m going to eat this one today." she said as she pointed to the menu " and you Naruto?"

"I´m going to eat this one... and this... oh! and this one."

"If you keep eating like this you are going to gain weight, and then when you look like a chubby bunny your dick is going to look even smaller, dickless." Said Sai with a fake smile across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? I´M GOING TO WIPE THAT GRIN OUT OF YOUR FACE IN TRAINING TOMORROW!"

Naruto was fuming, but he took it as a joke. It better be a joke.

"I´d like to see you try after I got you lazy ass kicked up, dobe" Sasuke said without raising his head from his hands.

Before Naruto could say anything Kakashi raised his head from his book.

"You sound really confident Sasuke,"- at this Sasuke raised an eyebrow- "big words from someone who´s afraid to loose his V card."

That was the last drop.

All of a sudden Naruto was laughing so hard he had to grab his belly, Sai was...well... being Sai, Sasuke´s hands were on Kakashi´s throat, and Kakashi was struggling with turning the pages in this position.

A nerve popped on Sakura´s head, but she remained calm.

"Boys, calm down please." She said with a soft voice.

So soft that the boys probably didn't hear it.

She punched the table as hard as she could ( without chakra of course) making the boys automatically stop in their tracks turning their heads to the pinked haired kunoichi.

"I said. Calm. The f*ck. Down!" Sakura said as she turned to the table.

And everyone followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>7:20 PM<strong>

The five of them were now siting at Ichiraku waiting for their food to arrive.

Looking at them you may think that their just a bunch of weirdos...

An energetic blond that has a mouth almost as big as his appetite,

A pink haired girl that looses her temperament way to easy,

A pale boy that has a dick obsession and loves his belly button way too much,

A dark haired emo boy struggling with his hormones,

And an old man, that spends more time reading ,as to practice whats in those books.

Yep, the perfect team.

"Here´s your food, enjoy!"

And enjoy they did.

* * *

><p><strong>9:20 PM<strong>

After eating and talking for a wile the group decided it was time to go having all the time in the world to get to the pub and rock the night away.

As soon as they stepped outside the restaurant Sakura started to shiver.

"Its kinda cold." Said Naruto rubbing his arms.

"Don´t worry, wee will be sweating before the night ends." Said Sai, and everyone looked at him.

"Or so I read." Concluded.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and soon realized that she was freezing.

"Here." Said Sasuke as he put his jacket over her shoulders.

"B-but Sasuke? What about you?" Said Sakura as a blushed appeared in her face.

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine."

Sakura said nothing as she put on the jacket, and quickly grabbed Sasuke´s arm bringing him nearer to her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke gave her the evil look.

"So that you don´t freeze" She said as she smiled and gently tugged his arm trying to follow her other teamates that were a little further away.

"Hmn." He said putting his hands on his pockets as he started walking.

He was letting her do this just because...because?

Well, she looked kinda cute blushing like that...

Oh fuck.

"I´m really getting sick."

Sasuke thought.

If only he knew...If only he knew.

* * *

><p>So... That was it guys, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Comment and share the love .

Yosh, bye for now!

Love,

Hatenisa


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

After a month and a week in Germany I'm finally home! I missed you lovely's T.T  
>How have you been? Did you miss me too?<br>I wanted to make a little update to you earlier, but with the fight and everything I just couldn't manage.  
>I love you guys and thank you for your support.<p>

Oki, bye for now!

Love,

Hatenisa

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 PM<strong>

"Sasuke, we have been searching for them for about 20 minutes. They are nowhere to be seen."

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi left them because they saw the romantic environment between those two.

"Don't worry, they will show up eventually"

Said Sasuke as he walked aimlessly with their arms still intertwined.

"I know, I'm nor worried. They probably went to the pub already. They just couldn't wait, could they? *sigh*"

"Then lets go." Said Sasuke as he tried to push her in the pub's direction… tried.

"Wait Sasuke! There is somewhere I want to go first."

"*sigh* Where?"

"You'll see." Sakura giggled and pushed his arm.

And he followed.

He really must be sick. ( A.N.: Or powerless ihihihi)

Sasuke already knew where she wanted to go.

That road led to the Konoha Gates.

"Why are we going to the gates?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Not the gates…" Sakura said as she tugged him to go faster

The bench…

He thought.

As they arrived she let go of his arms and walked slowly to the bench turning around to eye Sasuke that was beyond confused now.

Seeing it, Sakura gave him the gentlest smile that she could master.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked still confused.

"To talk." She said, but seeing that his brow rise she continued…"I feel like it's finally time to talk about the past. Of what happened between us all these years that passed."

She looked at the ground.

Sasuke didn't know what to think about it. What was there to talk about? What did she want from him?

Better yet…

What did he want from her?

His head was a mess, even messier than Naruto's room. (A.N.: And that's saying a lot )

Sakura rose her head and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"It's time to get answers to our questions Sasuke".

Sasuke didn't know what went through his head to do what he did, but it felt right.

Sasuke sat down on the bench and patted the cold stone beside him so she would sit down too.

And she did so.

"Hm."

Not a word, but Sakura knew she knew that tonight she would hear plenty of them.

"Do you remember that night, Sasuke?"

The night when she broke and he left.

"Hm."

"Sasuke, I want to hear more than "Hm" from you you know?"

"*sight* Yes."

"Did my words mean anything to you that night, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"But they weren't enough to stop you… right?"

"Sakura, nothing could have stopped me. No matter what you said… nothing would be enough at that point."

"But why wouldn't you take me with you? I would have helped you."

"I couldn't bring you down with me… I wouldn't."

"Why? I said I would do anything for you! Even fall down with you. I just didn't want for you to be alone… I wouldn't let you be alone" She said as her eyes started to water.

"Sakura… Understand that if keeping you safe means I have to hurt you… I would do it everyday in my life. And trust me, hurting you pains me more than it should!" Said Sasuke a little exalted.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura blushed.

"And trust me, you mean a lot more to me than you think."

"Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?" Sakura looked at him and leaned on him a little.

"I thought that that was what this was about." Sasuke chuckled.

"What did you do when you knocked me out?"

Sasuke blushed a little remembering.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? She asked seductively.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

_"__Sakura…Thank you for everything."_

_"__S-Sasuke…kun…"_

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura bridal style._

_"__Sakura…" He said with a sad tone._

_"__I'm sorry."_

_Sasuke laid Sakura down on the bench and looked deeply at her painful expression._

_He stroke her hair out of her face and…_

_…__kissed her tenderly on the lips._

_"__I didn't want to regret not doing this too."_

_He straightened himself._

_"__I love you too… so much that standing it its impossible"_

_And he left._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Something you definitely wished for once."<p>

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

Onyx clashed with emerald.

Everything was perfect that night, so much better than it first was.

"You got my first kiss."

Sakura froze.

"W-w-what? W-why?"

Sasuke sighed.

"We kind of felt the same."

Sakura started crying.

"Sakura?" His tone was concerned.

"I'm so happy…Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I had to cut all the ties that I had, even you…"

Sakura didn't know that she unconsciously leaned further on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her.

Damn.

All he could think about is that this was the perfect for their second kiss.

Maybe…

"Sakura…" He said in almost a whisper as they leaned closer.

"Sa…su…ke…-kun." She closed her eyes.

This was perfect. Too perfect.

Mere centimeters apart from touching each others lips they hear a rustle at the top of the tree.

"HEY TEME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Said Naruto as he jumped down from the tree.

"Yes indeed… there is no need to be all lovey-dovey before even getting a little tipsy. It won't be funny that way" Said Kakashi with a stupid grin on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura could die from embarrassment right now. They quickly composed themselves and stood up.

"Can we go to the pub? Asked Sai as he jumped down from the tree  
>"YEAH! LETS GO EVERYONE!"<p>

Sai, Naruto and Kakashi started walking and as soon as Sasuke started walking he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope we can finish what we started I actually want to have a kiss that I could remember." She winked and ran to the others.

This will be a long night.

Sasuke thought as he started walking again.

* * *

><p>So that's it guys!<p>

I hope you liked it, if you want to give any suggestions feel free to do so.

Thanks and love you guys, you are awesome! :3

Yosh, bye for now!

Love,

Hatenisa


End file.
